Gray's Anatomy
by orchidxstar
Summary: Hospital AU. Based off of Grey's Anatomy - It's Lucy Heartfilia's first day as an intern at Fiore Grace Hospital. Nothing can go wrong when you are living in the shadow of your famous mother and sleeping with your boss before knowing he's your boss, right? Lot's of pairings and drama! Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gajeevy, etc.
1. Prologue

**Basically decided to take my obsession for Grey's and FT and do a combo sooo here it is, Gray's Anatomy - NOT the actual anatomy book by Henry Gray, I do NOT own that, nor do I own Grey's or FT. I just figured the name worked you know? **

**BUT anyways. Back to the story. If you have never watched Grey's before, don't fret! It'll just be like a FT hospital AU - with drama and steamy hookups galore! Lots of pairings, mainly the big ones - Nalu, Gruvia, Jerxa, Miraxus, Gejeevy, etc. If I'm missing any let me know, I'm always up for suggestions!**

**Still trying to work out the details of the whole intern, resident, attending just for the fact of age difference but it's fiction so I will tweak the years if I have too! Until then, enjoy chapter one!**

**(PS - anyone who follows my other FT Jerza story, IM SORRY I'm working on uploading a new chapter tomorrow, don't kill me!) **

* * *

_Prologue_

_Lucy Heartfilia stood in the OR standing over her dying patient. They were bleeding out and she couldn't find the source. "Damnit, more suction! Where are you?!" She yelled at the body in front of her. "Dr. Heartfilia, we're losing him." The scrub nurse stated. _

_"Not yet! keep working, I can't let this one go, not another!" _

_"Just face it, you will never be a great as your mother was, quit now while you can." A voice chimed in. She frantically searched around the dark OR, but couldn't find the location of the voice. _

_"NO, I won't. I just need to finis- what?!" Blood was spilling over from the patient, onto the table - "This is impossible, where all this coming from?!" Her hands and her scrubs were now covered in crimson. She couldn't make it stop. _

_"Dr. just give up, their pulse is almost gone." She looked up at the monitor, there it was, the flatline. "No!" She screamed. Blood continued to spill out, creating a layer on the floor at her feet. _

_"Just stop now Lucy, you can't do this." The voice was back. _

_"You're a failure, you'll always be a failure."_

"NO." Lucy screamed out and jumped up off of her couch in a full sweat. She pushed back the soaked hair stuck to her forehead and took a few deep breaths. She had been having the same dream for weeks now and always woke up, but today was different. Today's nightmare-induced hot flash came with a pounding headache accompanied by some nausea, and where were her clothes?

The blonde scanned the room. Everything seemed normal, the dusty furniture, the blinding sun entering the room due to the lack of curtains, and a naked man on her living room floor.

Wait, THERE WAS A NAKED MAN ON HER LIVING ROOM FLOOR.

Scratch that, her deceased mother's living room floor, but at the moment, that was besides the point. Right now her main concern dealt with the very naked...and toned, but _naked_ pink-haired man on her floor.

It all came back to her, she was remembering bits and pieces of the previous night's events, meeting the man at the bar, flirting, taking him back to her place, and possibly having the best sex of her life, but why was he still here?

She swung her legs around and placed her feet lightly on the ground as to avoid any noise possible. If I can make it upstairs before he wakes up, maybe he'll just wake up and leave. Lucy hated small talk, especially with a random man she just spent the night with.

She successfully made her way off the couch. She wrapped the blanket of her current "bed" around herself, and started to slowly make her way upstairs until..

**CREAK.** It was that damn crack in the floorboards her parents never fixed. She cringed at the sound and heard a moan come from the ground.

She continued to tip toe as fast as she could. She _needed_ to get into the shower now, as she was pretty sure she was sweating out tequila at this point, and it was bad enough she was already going to be late. She was finally almost at the stairs, but apparently couldn't make it quick enough.

"Hey!" Her heart stopped. She tightened the blanket and slowly turned around to see now only a _half_ naked man in front of her, as he somehow managed to put his jeans on without her hearing.

"Uh, Hi." She answered and then paused, not knowing what to say next, partly because she was awkward with these kinds of things, and partly because she was surprised at how good looking he actually was without any alcohol left in her system. _Good job, Lucy!_ She mentally congratulated herself.

"So last night, that was fun!"_ Oh no, he's speaking again. _She snapped back into reality.

"Look, we don't have to do this whole I speak, you speak, awkward silence until someone can find something to say thing, alright?" She stated, slightly taken aback by how rude she must have sounded, but today was an important day and she didn't have time to mess around.

"Oh ok! Well I did have fun last night." He replied, picking up his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Yeah, look I'm going to go take a shower now." She responded, cutting right to the chase.

"Can I join?" The man asked playfully and shot her a grin. For offering something so suggestive, he had a certain innocence to him.

"No. I'm going to shower, alone. As it is I'm already late for my first day of work, so I'm going to head upstairs and when I come back down, you'll be gone, Ok?"

"Sure, well it was nice meeting you..?" He still had that goofy grin on his face. _What is with this guy? She thought, most guys don't even spend the night with a one-night stand, let alone try to talk the next day. _She pondered.

"Lucy."

"Pretty name! Well it was nice meeting you, Luce! I'm Natsu."

"It's actually Lucy.." She started, now she was getting annoyed. Who did this guy think he was?

"Aren't you going to be late?" He mocked.

"Right..right. Ok, bye." She gave him one last look and proceeded up the stairs.

"See ya!" He yelled up to her and made his way out.

Today is going to be a long day, Lucy thought as she hopped in the shower before heading to her first day as an intern at Fiore Grace Hospital.

* * *

**Yooo chap 1 done. Kinda short, more of an intro. Next chapter we will start to see all of the characters come into play and how they fit into the hospital! Lot's of drama to come! As always, I'd love to hear what you guys think and am always open to suggestions. Until next time! **


	2. Day One

Just want to say a quick than you for everyone who has read/followed/reviewed! Quick disclaimer, for everyone who is concerned about not having seen Grey's Anatomy before, do not worry! You won't get lost, I'm just using the story line as an idea for this story, and to those who may have seen it, it will be both similar and different in ways!

Also, if it seems like I'm being harsh on certain characters, don't worry! A lot of Grey's was getting to know each character better. For example, I'm relating Grey to a character in the show that kind of comes off as a douche at first, but turned out to be one of my favorite characters so there will be character development!

Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Day 1

Lucy was freezing in the locker room as she hadn't had time to dry her still soaked blonde locks. She lifted her shirt over her head and placed it into her locker.

"Damn blondie, not bad. Are you sure you're supposed to be working here?" A man remarked next to her. Lucy sighed, grabbed her scrub top, and pulled it over her head without even looking at the man. _Just get out there and show everyone you're more than blonde hair and big boobs. _She told herself. She was used to all the harassment and people doubting her abilities based on her looks, but she had proven herself once in med school so she knew this would be no different.

She then went to shut her locker when she suddenly remembered a part of the previous night when she had been at the bar.

_"What do I do for work? Nah, I'm sure it would bore ya. How about you?! I would love to know what you do!" The mysterious man asked the blonde. _

_"You're going to think this sounds crazy." Lucy replied followed by a giggle. At this point she was a little more than buzzed. _

_"Try me." The man challenged, with that grin that was starting to give her butterflies. _

_"Ok, so I want to be a surgeon, it's something I've always dreamed about, does that sound strange?" She answered, giggling still due to her increasing intoxication. _

_"Not at all! Are you kidding, I think you'd make a great surgeon, Luce!" Lucy stopped laughing and looked up at the man next to her. _

_"You really think that?" She wasn't sure if this man was the nicest human being ever, or if he was just trying to get into her pants. A majority of the time she told people that, they laughed in her face. _

_"Of course!" And the pink-haired man smiled that damn smile again that sent her heart racing. _

Lucy blushed at the memory. _Damn, he was good I'll give him that._ She was impressed, not a lot of men could fool her into bed, so she figured he must have just naturally been good at it. _So why is it that he seemed so sincere?_ She thought, once again feeling her heart start to race.

"Hey blondie, you hear me?" Lucy came back to reality, realizing the man next to her was unfortunately _still_ talking. She looked over at the man. He was tall, black hair, currently sans shirt and pants, she suddenly remembered him from orientation.

"Oh yeah sorry, wasn't paying attention perv." She remarked.

"It's actually Gray, _Dr._ Gray Fullbuster." He retorted. _How did fools like this get through med school?_ Lucy pondered.

"Yeah, I'll stick with Perv." She replied and walked towards a blue-haired girl looking over at the almost fully-naked man.

"Juvia, right? I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Lucy!"

"Oh yes, nice to meet you." Juvia held out her hand to Lucy, but her eyes were fixated on Gray.

"Um, so why are you looking at that idiot like he's gods gift to earth?" Lucy asked.

"Because he's prefect! Juvia met him at orientation and he was just, well _perfect_. But Juvia doesn't think he remembers me." Juvia sighed as she continued to stare in Gray's direction. _This girl is strange,_ _Who talks in the third person?_ Thought Lucy, and clearly she had stalker-like tendencies. Lucy felt bad though, and she was alone herself, so she decided to stick with the girl and hopefully change her taste in men.

"Juvia, word is he's slept with half of the interns after orientation, do you really want to deal with someone like that? Look, he walks around this locker room basically naked, clearly wanting attention." Lucy felt bad breaking the news to the girl, but tough love was all she knew growing up, so it came natural to her.

"Hey perv, put some clothes on!" Lucy picked up a scrub top placed on the bench and threw it at Gray, who was now targeting a new victim.

"What, you worried everyone is going to tell how turned on you are?" Gray suggested, winking in Lucy's direction, and in turn Lucy gagged.

"Were you one of the interns Gray has slept with, Lucy?! If only Gray could notice someone like Juvia." Juvia continued to sulk.

"God no! Really Juvia?! Come on people, is anyone here to learn?!" The blonde yelled.

"We're interns, we're going to be cleaning bed pans and inserting suppositories all day." A brunette lucy believed was named Cana spoke out.

"Well it's a start isn't it?! We should be more excited to be here!" Lucy replied. Everyone around her groaned.

"She only says that because her mother was Layla Heartfilia, so you know she'll be a favorite among the staff." Cana mumbled.

"No way,_ the_ Layla Heartfilia?!" Someone spoke from the back. Lucy could hear the buzz of the voices around her.

"Hey! she's got a point! We have to start somewhere guys!" A small woman with blue hair chimed in, breaking up the chatter.

"Thank you! Levy, right?" Lucy exclaimed and the tiny blunette nodded in response. "So I suggest if you all want to ever see an OR around here, you take this seriously!" Lucy yelled, looking at Gray in particular, who just rolled his eyes in return.

"So let's go!"

* * *

"I see you are already late." Lucy looked up from adjusting her pager to find a beautiful, yet stern looking woman with the most intesense red hair she had ever seen in her life.

"What? It's 6:58? Rounds don't start for another two minutes, we are early!" Cana replied.

"That's Erza Scarlett, she's chief resident here. Everyone calls her Titania though." Levy whispered to Lucy.

"Fullbuster! I've heard you've _already_ been taking advantage of your other colleagues." The woman scolded.

"Well, I wouldn't say tha-" Gray began to argue.

"AND that you already have a nickname in the locker room, _perv_ is it?" She cut him off, suddenly yelling. Lucy already liked this woman.

"There was no need for name-calling, I made _one_ comment, ok?" Gray contended.

"You'll be doing rectal exams all day, _perv_." Erza ordered. Lucy and Levy laughed quietly in the back, but stopped instantly once they noticed Titania's glare in their direction.

"What the fuc-"

"Language, Dr. Fullbuster! You better watch yourself while your in my hospital." Erza cut in again.

"Erza, come on, you've got to be kidding me!" Gray groaned.

"You know I don't kid, Fullbuster. Have fun, and its Dr. Scarlet to you in here, you got that?" The woman stated, and then turned her attention to the rest of the interns. "You will start rounds at 7 am, therefore we will meet here at 6:30 sharp. Anyone who gets here any later will have to answer to me." Erza announced.

"Yes m'am!" The group responded in fear.

"Welcome to Hell. Still excited?" Cana muttered to the two girls.

* * *

Lucy was only 5 hours into her first shift and she was already exhausted. All of the running around, updating each patient's chart, it was a hassle, but she got a rush from it.

She was currently looking at a patient chart when Juvia had come over. "Hi Lucy, Juvia believes we must check in on room 204 soon."

"Oh yeah, that's right, I'll be there in one-" She stopped, for as she looked up, she saw the last thing she expected to see.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Juvia asked, concerned for her new friends current state. Juvia looked over to where Lucy was currently staring in shock.

"Don't look!" Lucy cried out, and Juvia brought her gaze directly down at the counter in front of her.

"May Juvia ask why Lucy looks so shocked?" Juvia asked, afraid to look up.

Lucy was still paralyzed. She knew she needed to look away, but she couldn't. Standing by the elevators chatting with a nurse was the man from the previous night, the one-night stand she kicked out this morning, in a lab coat.

"T-that man." She stammered.

"Who, Dr. Natsu Dragneel? He is only one of the best neurosurgeons in the country!" Juvia exclaimed. "But how does Lucy know him?"

"Because I slept with him last night." Lucy stated.


	3. Day One (Part II)

**Next chapter! So I will be integrating characters in slowly. Here is the breakdown though so far **

**Interns: Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Cana **

**3rd Year Residents (for story purposes and not real life at all, residency is 3 years): Erza (chief resident - specializing in trauma) Natsu (already accepted a fellowship for neurosurgery at the hospital after this year due to his skill), Mira (specializing in general surgery) **

**Attendings: Gajeel (Orthopedic surgery), Laxus (Plastic surgery) **

**Chief of Surgery: The master, obviously. **

**More to comeee. For people asking about other characters, i.e. Lisanna, Happy, etc. Oh Lisanna has a role, don't worry! (And AGAIN no one gets bashed in this story, no matter how much that seems like it's the case at first!) But Happy, well how do you incorporate a talking cat into a a real-life hospital AU. If anyone has suggestions, I would love to hear them, as I hate the thought of leaving him out! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Day One (Part II)

"Sorry, Juvia thinks she may have misheard, she was pretty sure Lucy said something along the lines of sleeping with Dr. Dragneel, but that could not have been it." Juvia replied to the girl's confession in disbelief.

"No Juvia, you heard right." The blonde sighed.

"What?!" But when, and how?! Juvia needs all the details!" Juvia was yelling now and drawing a lot of attention their way. "Juvia, keep it down!" I'm trying to avoid - " But it was too late, she suddenly locked eyes with the man and quickly turned away.

"Juvia, you need to go now and I will follow you." Lucy whispered. "But -" The bluenette started. "Juvia, now!" Lucy hissed, but once again her timing was off, for directly behind her came a familiar voice.

"Lucy?" The voice belonging to Natsu spoke. Lucy slowly turned around. "Uh, yeah, I have to go." Lucy panicked and made her way to the nearest stairwell. It was no use though, as she was followed by the man.

"Lucy, wait up! You work here?" He asked, as the stairwell door slammed shut behind them. "Yes, well as of today..You work here?" She questioned back.

"Ya! I knew you said you wanted to be a surgeon, but you didn't tell me you already went through med school!" He was just as cheerful as he had been this morning.

"Yeah, I must have left that part out, that's what three shots of tequila will do to you." She laughed nervously. "Six." He stated.

"Six tequila shots?! What do you just go to each bar and look for the girl that is trying to blackout?" She accused.

"No, because first of all, I knew you could handle your booze, I could tell. Also, you made me take just as much as you." He laughed.

"You were taking tequila shots when you _knew_ you were doing neurosurgery the next day?" She integrated, raising an eyebrow. "You were doing tequila shots when you knew it was your first day as an intern the next day?" He retaliated.

"Touche." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"As for me drinking before neurosurgery, I'm no lightweight, plus I'm pretty sure I got a great night's sleep last night, you wore me out early on." He grinned suggestivley and moved in closer, corning her in the stairwell.

"Don't do that." She hissed, hardly able to keep eye contact. She could feel his gaze piercing down on her, undressing her slowly. She was used to men doing that, it didn't faze her, but this was making her particularly uncomfortable.

"Do what?" He teased, moving in closer, his body pressed slightly against hers. He smelt earthy, almost like burning firewood. It was somewhat intoxicating.

"Look at me like you've seen me naked!" She answered, and shoved his body away from hers.

"But I have seen you naked!" He said smiling, and there was that goofy grin of his. She couldn't keep up with the whole seductive then innocent act.

"You know I could report you for sexual harassment right?" She scolded.

"It's not harassment if you are enjoying it." He implied and she turned red. Why was this guy getting to her?!

"Stop! As far as I was concerned, you were just a random guy at the bar and I was a random girl. I didn't know you were going to be my boss!" She exclaimed. She was suddenly so worked up. This was the_ last_ thing she needed on her first day.

"Huh, that's right I am your boss! Well it ooks like we just get to spend more time together! That'll be fun, huh Luce?! Glad to have you on the team!" He exclaimed as he patted her on the back in passing.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled. "Sure thing Luce!" He replied, and walked down the stairs out of sight.

* * *

Lucy walked out of the stairwell back towards Juvia, feeling as if she had been defeated. "What was that all about?" Juvia questioned, standing in the same exact spot Lucy had left her.

"Nothing, just don't worry about it, and definitely don't say anything to anyone else here. Everyone already hates me because they think my name gives me an advantage around here, last thing they all need to know is that I've slept with one of the residents." This was the last thing the blonde figured she would have to worry about on her first day.

"Juvia thinks Dr. Dragneel is in love with Lucy." Juvia insinuated with a large smile on her face.

"In love? More like in lust, that man is no different than the rest of them. Plus I'm more concerned about surgery while I'm here not starting a relationship, as should you be, Juvia!" Lucy hit Juvia as she noticed she had stopped paying attention as soon as Gray walked by.

"Owe!" Juvia cried out to which Lucy rolled her eyes, grabbed her charts and walked away.

* * *

Levy was busy juggling between her patient's chart as well as a new study that was recently published on fibrinolysis for patients with intermediate-risk pulmonary embolism. She didn't even realize where she was going until she bumped into what may have been the tallest person she had ever seen in her life.

"Hey, watch where you are going, shrimp." The man barked. Levy adjusted her glasses and suddenly was ecstatic for she recognized the man.

"Dr. Gajeel Redfox, I've read all about you! You're only the best orhopedic surgeon in the nation!" She proclaimed in excitement. She didn't think she would meet such an esteemed colleague on her first day.

"Yeah, yeah. You're a nurse, right? Can you take care of my patient in room 510? His pain meds are wearing off and I'm sick of hearin' him complain." The man muttered.

"Oh sorry, I'm not a nurse." She affirmed. "Excuse me?" The man glared at her. Levy was suddenly nervous.

"I'm not an nurse, I'm an intern! Surgical! It's actually my first day, but.." She was cut off. "Yeah whatever, same thing, just go take care of my patient, I have another surgery soon." He grunted.

"But..but I have to go check in on _my_ patient!" She declared. She knew she was an intern, the bottom of the food chain, but she wasn't going to let that or the fact that she was much smaller than most people give anyone the idea that she could be pushed around.

"You got some nerve talking back to me shrimp. Do what I say or I'll have you fired before you even finish your first day, you got it?" The man barked.

"Ye-yess sir." She stammered as he dropped the new patient's chart on top of her already extensive pile. _So much for proving yourself, Levy. _The girl sighed and looked at the stack of charts in front of her.

"Don't mind him, he's that mean to everyone. You're lucky he even talked to you on your first encounter with him, normally he just grunts and walks away. You would think as an orthopedic surgeon he'd get his anger out by breaking bones all day, but I guess not." A woman Levy assumed was a resident, spoke. Levy watched the man walk away, curious, but still frightened.

"Anyways, mind updating this patient's profile, nurse?" The woman asked, as she put another chart onto Levy's rapidly-growing pile.

"Why does everyone think I'm a nurse?!" She muttered to herself and picked up the pile that was half her size.

* * *

"Hey look, droopy eyes made it halfway through his first day!" Natsu laughed as Gray walked over to the table where Natsu and Erza were eating lunch.

"Yeah yeah shut it, you know if I had the money at the time to put myself through school I would have already been a resident like you two." Gray grunted.

"Hey Mira." Erza acknowledged her friend and fellow resident. "Hey guys!" The silver haired woman sat down to join her childhood friends.

"Laxus, come sit with us!." Mira yelled at a tall blonde man who grunted and walked away."What's his deal this time?" Erza asked.

"Oh nothing, Laxus is just being an ass per usual. He's mad I called him out for being too harsh on his set of interns. He thinks he's better than everyone here just because he is the attending plastics surgeon and the chief is his grandfather." Mira said with a large smile on her face. Everyone knew that as sweet as Mira came across, if you got on her bad side you were screwed.

"So what, the chief is just as much of our Gramps as he is to that douche. The guy fixes a few cleft palates and thinks he's God's gift to earth, well I fix brains and you don't see me braggin." Natsu huffed.

"So, anyone hear about Layla Hearfilia's daughter being one of the new interns?" Mira asked between sipping her latte.

"Yeah, she's with me under this tyrant." Gray answered, pointing next to him to Erza, which got him a smack in the back of the head from the scarlet-haired woman. "You're lucky you got me, you idiot." She barked.

"Well what I was going to say is, she seems like a pain in the ass. A real prude, too." Gray complained, which made Natsu chuckle. What are you laughing about, ya douche?" Natsu ignored him, looking over at the table where Lucy was sitting and smiled.

"Gray's just mad he once again failed to get into a girl's pants." Erza suggested causing everyone to laugh.

"This year is going to be an interesting one. New interns, a new attending supposedly joining us soon. It's going to get crazy, but it's nothing we can't handle. The chief knows what he's doing." Mira said as she continued to smile.


End file.
